Companies may load paper into a printing device. Various standard sizes of paper may be loaded into a printing device. For example, standard sizes may include 8.5 inches by 11 inches, 11 inches by 14 inches, legal size paper, and the like. In addition, the information related to the paper may be entered manually into a printer.
However, some companies may use custom cut stock or print media. As a result, a variety of different sizes of paper may be cut and delivered. However, in some cases it may be inefficient and tedious to have to repeatedly manually enter information associated with the custom cut stock into the printing device. In some instances, a user may not remember what print parameters were used for a custom cut stock during a previous print job.